ChanBaek Drabble
by Ells21
Summary: Kumpulan drabble chanbaek berbagai genre. Slow update. YAOI. BxB
1. Goodbye

Summay: Selamat tinggal pria tinggi yang aku cintai.-Baekhyun.

Lagi. Aku melihatnya lagi. Di sudut kantin, sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercengkrama. Saling melempar senyum dan tawa. Bergandengan tangan dengan mesra.

Aku mengenali salah satunya. Si pria tinggi. Sahabatku sedari kami masih bayi. Orang yang aku sukai. Bahkan mungkin telah aku cintai.

Namun, semenjak kejadian itu, kami mulai saling menjauhi. Jikapun berjumpa, dia akan memalingkan muka. Terus berjalan seolah aku tiada.

Kini aku menyesali. Jika saat itu aku bisa menahan diri. Maka semua tidak akan seperti ini.

Aku masih akan bersama dia. Masih terus disisinya. Masih terus bertukar cerita. Meskipun hanya sebagai seorang sahabat.

Sebenarnya aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan ini. Namun, ketika aku berusaha untuk menemui. Aku melihat sorot benci di matanya. Maka, aku pun undur diri, tersenyum getir dan bergegas pergi.

Aku hanya tidak ingin dia semakin membenciku. Membenci diriku yang tidak tahu diri. Berani mencintai dia yang bukan penyuka kaum pelangi.

Aku mulai beranjak dari sudut kantin. Berusaha untuk tidak menengok ke arah mereka yang masih betah bercengkrama. Berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

Hari ini terakhir kali aku menginjakkan kaki di sini. Esok aku akan terbang ke Paris untuk mengejar cita-citaku. Aku memantapkan hati. Untuk membuka lembaran baru tanpa diusik masa lalu.

Aku berharap ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Melepaskan dirimu untuk bahagia bersama orang lain.

Selamat tinggal Seoul. Selamat tinggal pria tinggi yang aku cintai. Selamat tinggal Park Chanyeol.

Fin.


	2. Sorry

Summary: Isi hati Chanyeol yang sebenarnya setelah pengakuan itu.

Aku menghentikan sejenak ceritaku. Melirik seseorang yang ada disampingku. Ku lihat dia hanya menunduk sedari tadi.

"Kau tak apa Bee?"

Dia masih diam. Sepertinya melamun.

Aku menyentuh pundaknya. Dan dia tersentak. Melihat ke arahku dengan tidak fokus.

Aku semakin khawatir dengannya. Ku ulangi pertanyaanku tadi. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengucap bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

Dia beralasan sedikit lelah karena mengerjakan laporan semalam dan izin untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Masih dengan senyum yang terlihat sendu, Baekhyun beranjak dan melambaikan tangannya.

Aku hanya terdiam melihat Baekhyun pergi. Menghela nafas berat, aku juga mulai beranjak pergi dari taman kampus.

Baru sekitar sepuluh langkah aku bergerak. Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangku. Aku sedikit terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan orang itu. Namun, saat aku memegang tangannya, aku tahu kalau orang itu adalah Baekhyun.

Aku ingin membalikkan badan. Tapi ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Bee? Kenapa memeluk-.."

"Aku menyukaimu Chan. Ah, tidak. Aku mencintaimu."

Badanku menegang mendengarnya. Tatapanku kosong. Masih berusaha untuk mencerna kalimat yang dia ucapkan.

Saat kesadaranku kembali, aku menyentak tangannya. Segera membalikkan badan dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu? Kau tahu sendiri aku telah memiliki kekasih. Dan kekasihku adalah seorang wanita."

"Chan... Ma-maafkan aku Chan. Aku tahu kau bukanlah seorang gay. Maaf. Maaf Chan."

Aku hanya diam saat Baekhyun berlari dengan menahan tangisnya.

Maaf Bee. Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi perjodohan sialan ini membuat kita tidak bisa bersama.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

Pojok coretan:

Halo~

Aku penghuni lama di sini, tapi baru berani bikin coretan sendiri dan dipublish. XD

Makasih yang udah mau baca coretan abal-abal ini. Makasih juga yang udah mau review, fav, and follow. :D

Aku sangat menerima kritik dan saran ya teman-teman semua. :D


	3. Game

Terlihat seorang lelaki mungil yang berjalan di lorong kampus sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Dia terus menggumamkan sumpah serapah dari bibir mungilnya.

"Awas saja tiang idiot itu. Aku akan menghajarnya bila ketemu. Berani-beraninya dia meninggalkanku sendiri. Ish."

Tiba-tiba matanya membulat saat melihat seseorang yang dicarinya. Duduk santai di taman kampus bersama Kai dan Sehun serta teman-temannya yang lain.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, lelaki mungil itu menghampiri si 'tiang idiot'. Kemudian memukul kepalanya berulang kali.

"Awww.. Aww.. Aww.. SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMUKUL.. ku..."

Si tiang idiot yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol, memarahi orang yang telah memukulnya dan membalikkan badan. Tapi saat melihat siapa yang telah memukulnya, dia hanya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa? Apa? Kau mau memarahiku? Hah?"

"Ehehehe.. Tidak Bee.. Ehehehe."

"Ish dasar idiot jahat. Kau meninggalkanku sendiri di perpustakaan. Aku membencimu."

Si mungil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bersidekap.

"Astaga Bee, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bosan menungguimu mengerjakan tugas. Dan kebetulan tadi Kai dan Sehun mengajakku mabar ML. Hehehe."

Baekhyun tambah mendelik mendengarkan alasan Chanyeol.

"Ish, jadi kau lebih mementingkan mabar daripada aku? Iya?"

"Kau bahkan tak pernah mau mengajakku untuk ikut main. Setiap aku ingin ikut, kau selalu melarangku. Kau kira aku tak bisa main begitu? Chanyeol jahat."

Baekhyun masih tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bersidekap.

"Hey bukan begitu, sayang."

Chanyeol bangkit dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Chanyeol menjawab sambil tersenyum idiot, "karena aku... hanya ingin serius denganmu, bukan main-main. Ehehe."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Masih mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba muncul semburat merah dikedua pipinya yang gembil.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Dasar Chanyeol bodoh!"

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

Pojok Coretan:

Hasil kegabutan karna banyak temen yang suka mabar gak tau tempat. kekeke

Sekali lagi ini kumpulan drabble ya wankawan, jadi antar chapter gak ada kaitannya. :D

Terimakasih yang sudah fav, follow, review.~~~


	4. Hujan

Hujan deras mulai turun ketika aku dan Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Kami dipanggil bukan karena ada masalah. Namun, karena kami ditunjuk untuk mengisi pensi di sekolah lain.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bila ada acara pensi kami akan ditunjuk untuk tampil. Bukan bermaksud sombong. Tapi memang kami memiliki suara yang cukup bagus. Selain itu Chanyeol juga mahir dalam memainkan alat musik.

Kami berjalan beriringan. Aku di sebelah kanan Chanyeol. Aku terus berceloteh untuk memecah keheningan. Chanyeol hanya sesekali menanggapi. Yah, dia memang terkesan dingin dan sangat irit bicara.

Hujan deras yang disertai angin membuatku sedikit kebasahan dan menggigil. Aku memang tidak tahan dengan udara dingin ngomong-ngomong.

Saat aku menggosokkan kedua tanganku. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti dan menarik tanganku. Dia menarikku ke sebelah kirinya. Aku menaikan alis untuk bertanya.

Sejenak memandangku. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Pindahlah ke sisi kiriku. Dan jangan protes," jawabnya masih tanpa memandangku.

Aku tersenyum simpul. Dibalik sikap dinginnya, dia tetap memperhatikanku sekecil apapun itu. Aku rasa aku semakin jatuh padanya.

"Eihh, apa susahnya bilang kalau kau tak mau aku kebasahan dan kedinginan?"

Godaku sambil tersenyum manis memandangnya. Ku lihat semburat merah tipis sempat mampir dikedua pipi Chanyeol. Astaga, menggemaskan sekali kekasihku ini.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

Pojok Coretan:

Hiyattttt sudah up lagi. Maafkan kalau semakin gaje kekeke.

Pstt ini diambil dari kisah nyata. XD

Thanks yang udah baca, fav, follow, and review...


	5. Hah?

Sudah satu setengah jam lebih aku dan teman-temanku duduk di dalam ruangan ini. Mendengarkan dosen yang sedang memaparkan rencana kegiatan yang akan kami selenggarakan.

Satu setengah jam pula aku merasa sangat bosan dan mengantuk. Bahkan Luhan disebelahku sudah terlelap nyenyak. Kurang ajar memang.

Aku mencoba menghilangkan kantuk dengan mengedarkan mataku. Melihat ke sekeliling.

Saat pandanganku mencapai sudut kelas, seketika aku mengalihkan muka untuk kembali melihat ke depan. Tak berani menoleh lagi.

Dosen super duper galak baru saja menatapku tajam. Bahkan masih terasa sampai sekarang, pandangannya menusuk.

Aku hanya bisa pura-pura fokus mendengarkan Pak Kim di depan. Sambil menenangkan jantungku yang berdegup kencang. Berharap semoga tak ada masalah setelah selesai rapat.

Karena biasanya, saat dosen _killer_ itu memandang seseorang dengan tajam, maka bisa dipastikan orang tersebut memiliki masalah dengan sang dosen.

Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan masalah apa yang telah aku perbuat hingga Pak Chanyeol memandangiku seperti itu.

"Ya anak-anak, rapat kali ini cukup sampai di sini. Kita lanjutkan minggu depan. Terima kasih."

Saat aku sibuk berfikir, tiba-tiba Pak Kim mengakhiri rapat sore ini.

Setelah Pak Kim berjalan keluar, aku segera mungkin menata barang-barangku dan memasukkan ke dalam tas. Bergegas untuk segera pulang. Ku lihat Luhan malah sudah lebih dulu keluar kelas.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Di luar aku berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo. Aku hanya menyapanya dengan senyum.

"Baek, tunggu."

"Ya Kyung?"

"Tadi Pak Chanyeol berpesan, agar kau menemuinya di ruangan beliau."

"Hah? O-oh oke, terimakasih Kyung."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan Baek. Dahh.."

Uhhh, aku makin takut bila aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang tidak ku sengaja dan ku sadari.

Aku pun bergegas menuju ruangan Pak Chanyeol. Sampai di depan pintu, aku mengetuk dan mengucapkan permisi. Ku dengar suara berat menyahuti dari dalam.

Segera aku membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Maaf Pak, ada ap-.."

"Duduk Byun."

Seketika aku memegang mendengar suaranya yang semakin dingin dan menusuk. Aku pun duduk di depan Pak Chanyeol.

"Jadi Byun... Apa kau Sabtu ini ada acara?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Berusaha mencerna apa yang dibicarakan Pak Chanyeol.

"Maaf Pak?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan."

.

.

.

.

Fin.

Pojok Coretan:

hiyattty makim gaje aja ini drabble.

thanks yang udah mau baca, fav, follow, dan review.. Aku sayang kalian~~~~~


	6. Fingers

"Aku kesal!!!!!"

"Kenapa Bee?"

"Aku iri!!!"

"Kau itu kenapa Bee?"

"Kenapa badanmu besar dan tinggi, sedangkan aku..? Ish."

"Astaga Bee."

"Ish, aku mau punya tubuh sepertimu Chan..."

"Tidak mungkin Bee. Lagipula ada alasan mengapa tubuh kita berbeda."

"Huh?"

"Iya Bee, contohnya saja jariku dan jarimu."

"Kenapa dengan jari?"

"Jariku lebih besar dari milikmu karena Tuhan ingin agar aku mudah untuk menggenggam duniaku."

"Huh? Tapi dunia kan besar Chan?"

"Bukan dunia yang itu Bee."

"Hmm. Lalu?"

"Duniaku yang ini Bee.."

Kemudian Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun.

Fin.

Pojok Coretan:

ide muncul ketika liat foto chanbaek yg lagi megang


	7. Filosofi Senja

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang di pantai untuk melihat senja.

"Kau tahu Bee tentang filosofi senja?"

"Hmm? Apa itu?"

"Senja itu selalu pergi perlahan tanpa pamit dan tanpa meninggalkan jejak."

"Uhm, benarkah?"

"Iya Bee, kau lihat saja sendiri. Dia akan perlahan pergi. Dan ketika malam tiba, tak ada jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan olehnya."

"Kau benar Chan."

"Meskipun begitu aku ingin kau menjadi seperti senja."

"Kau mau aku pergi tanpa pamit dan jejak begitu?"

"Ya, karena meskipun dia pergi tanpa pamit dan jejak, dia akan selalu kembali dan akan terus kembali. Aku ingin kau seperti itu. Meskipun kau nantinya pergi dariku, kau akan kembali dan akan terus kembali padaku."

Fin.

Pojok Coretan:

ide datang pas liat cahaya senja baru aja.

20mnt ngetik langsung post wkwk

makasih yg udh rajin review.. ahh jadi sayang...


	8. Hobi Baru

"Mau tahu tidak Bee?"

"Huh?"

"Mau tahu tidak apa hobiku sekarang?"

"Ung, bukankah hobimu bermain gitar?"

"Sa-lah."

"Uhh, bermain basket?"

"Bukan juga Bee."

"Ish, lalu apa? Bukankah hobimu hanya itu?"

"Hahaha. Aku sekarang punya hobi baru sayang. Mau tahu tidak?"

"Ung."

"Hobiku sekarang menatap dunia."

"Huh? Bukannya tiap hari kau memang menatap dunia?"

"Bukan dunia yang itu, tapi duniaku yang ini."

Kemudian Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dengan penuh kasih.

Fin.

Pojok Coretan:

uwoooooo aku kobam chanbaek T.T

asdfghjkl

foto mereka bertebaran di tl T.T

gak kuat aku tu.

ide tercipta pas liat foto Chanyeol natap Baekhyun... aaaaaaa keliatan banget dia natap penuh cintahhh aaaaaaa T.T

oke cukup, makasih yg udah review :) Aku sayang kalian

terkhusus buat _**byunniekun**_ yang udah rajin review, unch unch makasihhh

kalo mau nyumbang ide boleh loh kekeke


	9. Pergi

Baekhyun sedang membereskan baju kotor milik suaminya, Park Chanyeol. Saat sibuk memilah-milah, dia merasakan ada kertas lumayan tebal yang berada di dalam saku jas suaminya. Dengan dahi berkerut Baekhyun mengeluarkan kertas itu, yang ternyata adalah tiket pesawat.

"Huh, apakah Park bodoh itu mau melakukan perjalanan bisnis lagi? Astaga, padahal baru saja kemarin dia pulang dari Amerika. Ish. Kapan dia punya waktu untukku. Dasar menyebalkan."

"Kenapa bicara sendiri Bee?"

"Oh astaga, kau mengagetkanku bodoh!"

"Kekeke, maafkan aku sayang. Jadi kenapa kau berbicara sendiri seperti itu hm?"

Baekhyun menunjukkan tiket yang ia temukan.

"Ini, apa maksudnya ini huh? Kau mau pergi lagi begitu? Mau meninggalkanku sendiri lagi begitu?"

Chanyeol terlihat sedikit panik. Kemudian merebut tiket tersebut dari Baekhyun.

"O-oh, kau menemukannya dimana sayang?"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Kenapa kau terlihat panik hm? Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku ya?"

"A-ah, ti-tidak sayang. Hehehe."

Baekhyun tetap memicingkan matanya. Dan Chanyeol semakin terlihat panik.

"Katakan!"

"Chanyeol!"

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Oho, tidak mau bicara hm? Baiklah, nanti malam kau tidur di sofa."

"A-apa Bee? Kenapa begitu?"

"Pilih bicara atau tidur di sofa?"

"Aish, oke aku akan bicara. Jadi... jadi sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu berlibur naik kapal pesiar. Hitung-hitung untuk honeymoon kita. Maunya sih ini kubuat kejutan untukmu. Tapi kau terlanjur tahu. Yasudahlah."

"Hah? Berlibur? Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda Bee."

"Oh, Chan."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Jadi Tuan Park, malam ini mau berapa ronde?"

Fin.

.

.

.

.

Pojok Coretan:

alohaaa, saya kembali lagi..

semoga suka ya sama drabblenya kekeke

 _ **byunniekun**_ maaf ya gak sesuai ekspektasi, ide yg muncul justru awal mula mereka bisa foto2 di atas kapal. kekeke

makasih udah review fav dan follow *


	10. Sunbae

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunie sayang~~~ Park Baekhyun~~~"

Terdengar teriakan memekakkan telinga disepanjang lorong itu. Lelaki mungil yang dipanggil pura-pura tidak mendengar dan terus berjalan. Semakin cepat berjalan, bahkan hampir berlari.

Baekhyun merasa malu dan jengkel dengan senior di kampusnya itu. Sudah satu bulan terhitung, semenjak kejadian memalukan yang membuat dia harus menghindar dari seniornya.

Baekhyun kini menyesal melakukan hal bodoh saat itu. Bisa-bisanya dia kalah dan harus menjalankan hukuman yang sangat-sangat memalukan.

Teman-temannya memang gila. Menyuruh dia mencium seniornya itu. Tepat di bibir. Dan sekarang inilah akibatnya. Seniornya mengira jika Baekhyun suka padanya. Dan terus mengejar-ngejar Baekhyun.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba ada sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Kena kau sayang~"

Seketika tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Mukanya berubah horor. Tidak menyangka jika dia bisa tertangkap. Padahal dia sudah berlari menjauh dengan cepat.

"Mau lari kemana lagi hm?"

"Y-yak, le-lepaskan aku bodoh!"

"Ti.dak a.kan sayang~"

"Yak bodoh! Kau membuatku malu!"

"Hm? Benarkah? Lalu kau pikir yang kau lakukan waktu itu tidak memalukan begitu? Kau menciumku di tengah-tengah pertandingan basket sayang~"

"A-akukan sudah bilang jika itu hanya hukuman. Lepas. Aku mau pulang."

"Tidak semudah itu, Park Baekhyun~ Kau tidak akan kulepaskan. Kau harus menjadi kekasihku. Tidak ada bantahan."

"Aku tidak menyukaimu dasar bodoh!"

"Ah, bagaimana ya. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur suka padamu."

Blush.

Muncul semburat merah di pipi Baekhyun. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa lepas dari senior bodohnya itu.

Fin.

Pojok Coretan:

Alohaaaa~

maapkeun ya mulai sibuk nih akunya. Jadi jarang nengok ffn T.T

Semoga menikmati ceritanya yang makin gaje ini wkwk

Thanks review, fav dan follow nya. *


	11. Hari Kasih Sayang

Baekhyun baru saja pulang kuliah dan kembali ke kost. Sedikit terkejut mendapati sekotak susu dan pocky rasa _strawberry_ di depan pintu kamarnya. Dibalut rapih dengan pita berwarna merah muda dan sebuah _sticky notes_ yang tertempel.

 _Hai Bee. Selamat hari valentine. Maaf belum bisa menemuimu. Masih banyak tugas yang perlu aku selesaikan. Jika kau sudah menemukan ini segera hubungi aku. - Yours._

Mengerutkan kening dengan isi _sticky notes_ tersebut. Agak membingungkan. Bukankah valentine sudah lewat lebih dari seminggu? Apa kekasihnya sedang mabuk?

Menggelengkan kepala mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya, kemudian mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu kostnya.

Baekhyun segera masuk dan melepas sepatu serta kaos kakinya. Meletakkannya di rak dekat pintu. Kemudian berjalan ke arah ranjang dan meletakkan tas dan 'hadiah' dari kekasihnya itu di atas ranjang. Setelah itu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sekitar dua puluh menit, pintu kamar mandi akhirnya terbuka. Menampakkan tubuh mungilnya yang terbalut _bathrope_. Berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengambil baju dan mengenakannya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Mengabil ponselnya -yang seharian ini tertinggal di kost- di atas nakas.

Mencari kontak kekasihnya, kemudian menekan ikon telepon. Dua kali terdengar nada sambung.

 _"Halo Bee.."_

"Iya Chan."

 _"Kau sudah menemukan hadiahnya?"_

"Mhmm."

 _"Hehehe, maaf Bee, aku hanya bisa memberimu itu."_

"Tak apa Chan, kau tidak memberikan hadiah pun tak apa. Tapi Chan..."

 _"Kenapa Bee?"_

"Umm, kenapa kau mengucapkan valentine? Bukankah valentine sudah lewat lebih dari seminggu?"

 _"Ah itu? Sebentar, aku ingin bertanya, menurutmu valentine itu apa?"_

"Ung, hari kasih sayang?"

 _"Nah, kalau begitu tidak salah bukan jika aku mengucapkannya kapan saja?"_

"Huh? Aku masih tidak paham Chan."

 _"Aish, kau bilang tadi valentine itu hari kasih sayang. Jadi aku ingin mengucapkannya kapan saja. Ya karena aku menyayangimu kapan saja, bukan hanya satu hari saja."_

"Chanyeol bodoh."

 _Pip._

Rona merah samar menghiasi pipi Baekhyun.

.

.

fin.

Pojok Coretan:

hiyaaaa long time no see

makasih yg masih setia nunggu cerita abal2 ini


	12. On Call

Kerjap. Kerjap. Kerjap.

Seorang lelaki mungil sedang terbaring di atas kasur. Memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang berhiaskan bintang-bintang _glow in the dark._ Hadiah ulang tahun dari kekasih-ah lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya.

Sudah pukul 2 lewat. Beberapa jam lagi dia harus bangun untuk pergi kuliah. Tapi nyatanya, Baekhyun belum juga bisa tidur. Entah kenapa seminggu belakangan ini, dia jadi _insomnia_. Padahal biasanya dia adalah orang yang sulit untuk dibangunkan.

Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Kembali ke waktu dua bulan yang lalu.

(ㅌxㅇ)

 _"Chanyeol, aku ingin bicara."_

 _"Kenapa Bee?"_

 _"Aku.. aku ingin kita putus."_

 _Deg._ _Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan gitarnya, tiba-tiba membatu._

 _"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba?"_

 _"Ini tidak tiba-tiba Chan!"_

 _"Tapi, kenapa Bee? Apa aku berbuat salah?"_

 _"Ya, kau belakangan ini sangat sibuk dan mengabaikanku. Kau sibuk dengan_ band _mu. Kau bahkan melupakan kencan kita dua hari yang lalu."_

 _"Ta-tapi Bee, bukankah aku sudah minta maaf? Kau bahkan bilang tak apa waktu itu."_

 _"Ya itu kemarin, tidak sekarang. Pokoknya aku ingin kita putus."_

 _Setelah itu Bakhyun berdiri dan segera meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih saja terdiam, kaget._

 _'Padahal_ _aku sibuk untuk mempersiapkan lomba. Nantinya hadiah lomba akan kuberikan kepadamu, Bee.' ujar Chanyeol dalam hati sambil menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh._

(ㅌxㅇ)

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas. Menimbang, akan menelepon siapa untuk menemaninya ngobrol sampai tertidur.

"Heungg, Luhan? Ah pesan terakhirku saja belum dia balas. Kalau Kyungsoo, pesan terakhirku malah tidak terkirim. Uh.. siapa ya?"

Saat sibuk berpikir, jari-jari Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya yang masih menyala. Tak sengaja dia menekan ikon telepon pada salah satu kontak di ponselnya.

Terdengar dua kali nada sambung. Baekhyun seketika panik dan melihat ke arah ponselnya. Oh, astaga, ternyata nomor mantan kekasihnya yang tak sengaja dia tekan.

 _"Hallo?"_ terdengar suara serak menjawab di seberang.

"Ha-hallo."

 _"Kenapa Bee?"_

Hening sejenak. Baekhyun sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya. Haruskah dia jujur atau tidak. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk jujur.

"A-aku tidak bisa tidur."

 _"Oh, tumben sekali. Biasanya kau malah susah dibangunkan."_

"Ish. Tak usah meledekku ya."

 _"Baiklah-baiklah."_

"La-lalu kenapa kau sendiri belum tidur?"

 _"Hm?"_

"Itu.. kau mengangkat panggilanku, artinya kau belum tidur. Jadi... kenapa?"

 _"Oh itu. Sebenarnya aku tadi sedang tidur."_

"Lalu kenapa mengangkat panggilanku?"

 _"Ahh. Apa kau lupa Bee?"_

"Hah?"

 _"Itu, aku kan sudah pernah bilang. Saat kita telah berpisah. Dan kau membutuhkanku. Sekalipun itu jam 3 pagi. I'm always on call."_

Hening menjadi balasan atas kalimat yang dilontarkan Chanyeol.

 _"Bee? Hallo? Apa kau sudah tid-"_

"Chan..." Baekhyun memanggil dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Kenapa... aku jadi menyesal telah memutuskanmu? Hiks.." lanjutnya sembari terisak.

fin.


	13. Asal Itu Kau

Hari ini adalah malam minggu, rencananya Baekhyun akan berkencan dengan Chanyeol.

Sudah sekitar satu jam Baekhyun masih bingung memilih-milih baju yang akan dikenakan pada kencannya nanti. Bahkan lemarinya sudah terlihat awut-awutan. Begitupun dengan ranjangnya yang tertimbun oleh baju-baju.

Saat matanya tak sengaja melirik jam, ternyata kurang dari 15 menit lagi dari waktu janji kencannya. Akhirnya pilihan Baekhyun jatuh pada _skinny jeans_ abu-abu dan _cardigan_ dengan warna senada. Di dalamnya Baekhyun menggunakan kaos putih polos.

Sesegera mungkin Baekhyun berias. Menyisir rambut _pinkish_ nya, memakai _eyeliner_ dan pelembab bibir. Setelah dirasa cukup, Baekhyun mengambil dompet dan ponselnya. Kemudian keluar dari kamarnya untuk menunggu Chanyeol.

Tepat saat Baekhyun ingin duduk di sofa ruang tamu, bel berbunyi. Baekhyun beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Dan ternyata benar kekasihnyalah yang datang.

"Hai Bee. Sudah siap?"

"Uhm. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan berpamitan dengan ibu dan ayah. Ayo Chan masuk dulu."

"Baiklah, sudah lama juga aku tidak bertemu dengan ibu dan ayah."

Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dan menuntunnya untuk ke ruang tamu.

"Selamat malam ibu. Selamat malam ayah." Chanyeol menyapa sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Wahh. Selamat malam calon menantu. Kalian akan pergi berkencan hari ini?" ibu Baekhyun bertanya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Iya bu." Chanyeol menjawab sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, pertanda salah tingkah.

"Ibu, jangan menggoda Chan-ieku."

Ibu dan ayah Baekhyun hanya tertawa menanggapi rajukan putranya.

"Ish. Kalau begitu aku dan Chanyeol pergi dulu ya bu, yah."

Baekhyun kemudian mengecup pipi ibu dan ayahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan sayang," ucap ibu Baekhyun.

{ㅌxㅇ}

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menaiki skuter untuk kencannya kali ini. Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan erat dan menumpukan dagunya di bahu kanan Chanyeol.

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun terus saja berceloteh untuk memecahkan keheningan. Hanya gumaman hm, ya, oh itu bagus, yang terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Tak biasanya kekasih _giant_ nya menjadi pasif seperti ini. Biasanya Chanyeol akan melempar candaan konyol. Yang akhirnya mereka berdua tergelak disepanjang jalan.

"Chan-ie..." Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol kemudian bertanya, "kau kenapa sih Chan? Tak biasanya diam seperti ini. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Hah? Ahh, tidak, tidak apa-apa Bee. Hehehe."

"Tidak apa-apa apanya? Kau hanya membalas singkat setiap ceritaku."

"Chan... kau sudah pernah berjanji jika ada masalah akan selalu cerita. Kenapa sekarang kau ingkar?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Menimbang apakah dia harus jujur atau tidak. Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol memilih untuk jujur.

"Sebenarnya... gajiku bulan ini belum turun Bee."

"Lalu..?"

"Yah, jadi aku tidak bisa mengajakmu makan di restoran biasanya. Aku hanya bisa mengajakmu makan di kedai pinggir jalan. Maafkan aku ya. Kau pasti kecewa. Padahal aku sudah janji untuk terus membahagiakanmu."

"Mengapa harus meminta maaf? Oh astaga Chan, aku kira kau ada masalah berat."

"Ehh? Ka-kau tak marah?"

"Untuk apa aku marah Chan-ieku sayang?"

"Kupikir... kupikir kau akan marah, karena kencan kali ini kita tidak bisa ke restoran favoritmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil menanggapi. Kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Chanyeol. Dan kembali menumpukan dagunya di bahu bidang kekasih _giant_ nya.

"Asal itu kau. Kita makan ramen di _minimarket_ pun tak masalah. Asal itu kau Chan," bisik Baekhyun masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oh Bee... Aku jadi ingin segera menikahimu."

fin.

Pojok:

Makasihh yang udah review, fav dan follow...

Kalian semua bikin aku tambah semangat nulis T.T


	14. Tak Ingin

Baekhyun: Chan, sepertinya kita butuh bicara.

Chanyeol: Hmm.. mau bicara apa Bee?

Baekhyun: Kita sudah 2 tahun dekat. Aku sudah kenal keluargamu. Dan kau sudah kenal keluargaku.

Chanyeol: Yaa.. lalu?

Baekhyun: Sebenernya... kita itu apa?

Chanyeol: Tentu saja kita teman Bee.

Baekhyun: Hah? Hanya teman??

Chanyeol: Hm.

Baekhyun: Kau jahat Chan..

Chanyeol: Hah? Jahat kenapa Bee?

Baekhyun: Aku kira kau mencintaiku. Nyatanya aku salah.

Chanyeol: Ehh? Kalau soal itu, memang benar aku mencintaimu Bee.

Baekhyun: Lalu kenapa kita hanya sekedar teman??

Chanyeol: Ada alasannya Bee.

Baekhyun: Apa Chan???

Chanyeol: Aku tak ingin mengikatmu agar di antara kita tidak ada kata putus.

Fin.


	15. Sudahi Saja

Berkali-kali pria mungil itu menatap jam yang ada di ponselnya. Berkali-kali pula ia mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya, Chanyeol. Namun tak kunjung tersambung.

Sudah lewat satu jam dari janji yang diberikan kekasihnya. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda jika kekasihnya akan datang. Baekhyun pasrah. Mungkin kali ini mereka tidak jadi kencan lagi.

Baekhyun yang sudah berdandan rapi, mulai menghapus dandannya dan berganti baju dengan baju rumahan. Dengan tidak bersemangat ia berjalan ke ruang tv.

Duduk di atas sofa, kemudian menaikan kedua kakinya. Dagunya bertumpu di atas lutut. Pandangannya kosong. Tersirat kekecewaan.

Jika dipikir-pikir, ini sudah kesekian kalinya mereka batal berkencan. Alasannya selalu satu. Chanyeol ketiduran. Menyebalkan memang.

Ingin marah, tapi percuma. Karena jika lelaki mungil itu merajuk. Chanyeol hanya akan mendiamkan saja. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa memaafkan.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Baekhyun sudah benar-benar lelah menghadapi Chanyeol. Dia sudah lelah menjadi pihak yang selalu menunggu, kecewa, dan memaafkan. Dia ingin lepas dari pesakitan yang selalu diberikan Chanyeol.

Menguatkan tekat, Baekhyun kembali menghubungi Chanyeol. Pada dering ke sepuluh, baru terdengar balasan dari seberang.

"Halo Chan."

"Hmmm?"

"Bangun Chan. Kumohon kali ini dengarkan aku."

"Iya."

"Aku ingin kita sudahi saja hubungan ini. Aku lelah terus menerus kecewa."

"Baiklah."

Pip.

Baekhyun langsung mematikan ponselnya. Mendengar jawaban kekasih lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya yang seperti itu. Baekhyun benar-benar sadar. Chanyeol tidak mencintainya secara tulus.

Fin.

Kisah nyata :')

Makasih yang masih setia nunggu cerita abal-abal ini... Aku sayang kaliaaaan..


	16. Bukan

"Kenapa Bee? Kenapa?" Chanyeol terus menyerukan kalimat itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Cukup Chan, kau pasti sudah tahu alasannya," ucap Baekhyun sembari menahan tangis.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba minta berpisah. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," balas Chanyeol dengan sedikit membentak.

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit bergetar mendengar Chanyeol berteriak padanya.

"Jelaskan Bee! Jelaskan!" Chanyeol terus menuntut.

"Baik kalau kau memang tidak mengerti. Akan aku jelaskan. Aku memilih pergi darimu bukan karena aku tidak menyayangimu. Tapi aku sadar, hatimu tidak sepenuhnya untukku. Kau mencintai orang lain dari masa lalumu," Baekhyun berucap sambil menatap Chanyeol sendu.

"Maka biarkan aku saja yang pergi darimu. Sebelum kita terlanjur jauh berhubungan. Terimakasih atas waktumu Chan. Selamat tinggal," lanjut Baekhyun.

Setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, Baekhyun berlari menjauhi Chanyeol sambil terisak.

Fin.


	17. Ngidam

Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk itu amat sangat membuat lelah, meskipun wajah mungil yang cemberut itu jadi menggemaskan dan minta dicium. Tetap saja Chanyeol lebih memilih jika Baekhyun tidak merajuk. Apalagi saat ini si mungil sedang hamil.

Yah, si mungil sedang hamil hampir satu bulan. Dan sedang gencar-gencarnya minta ini itu alias sedang ngidam. Selama hampir satu bulan ini pun ngidamnya tidak pernah aneh-aneh.

Chanyeol masih bisa menuruti ngidam lelaki mungilnya. Cukup meminta seputar makanan. Ice cream. Cheese cake strawberry. Dan segala hal yang berbau manis dan strawberry.

Selain makanan pun biasanya si mungilnya hanya minta untuk dipeluk seharian-yang mana Chanyeol juga menyukai ngidam yang satu ini. Atau minta dinyanyikan hingga tertidur.

Tapi... Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar menyerah. Ia tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan si mungil. Tidak bisa dan tidak sudi.

Sekalipun si mungil menunjukkan raut wajah menggemaskannya. Hingga sekarang merajuk karena tidak dituruti. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tergoyahkan.

Bagaimana ia mau mengabulkan ngidam si mungil. Jika si mungilnya itu meminta sesuatu yang benar-benar membangkitkan amarah. Meminta untuk menikah-tolong kata terakhir digaris bahawi, kalau perlu di cetak tebal-dengan Oh Sehun-adik laki-lakinya.

Oh astaga, membayangkannya saja membuat ia marah dan kesal. Hatinya meraung tidak terima. Meskipun itu hanya ada dipikirannya. Ia benar-benar kesal dan terus mendiamkan si mungil hampir tiga hari ini.

Fin.

Long time no see~~


	18. Cause I'm Yours

Terlihat sepasang pemuda sedang berjalan bersama menyusuri taman kota Seoul. Yang satu bertubuh tinggi dan bermuka tampan, sedang yang satu bertubuh mungil dan berwajah cantik.

Tiba-tiba yang bertubuh mungil menggandeng lengan pemuda satunya. Pemuda yang digandeng terkejut dan reflek melepas genggaman tangan si mungil.

"Kenapa Chan?"

"A-ah. Ti-tidak apa-apa Bee. Hehehe."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, Bee."

"Lalu kenapa melepas tanganku? Apa kau tak suka ku gandeng? Apa kau risih?"

"A-apa? Bu-bukan begitu Bee."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Baekhyun terus bertanya dengan muka sedihnya. Chanyeol yang tidak tega melihat muka memelas kekasihnya akhirnya memilih berkata jujur.

"Se-sebenarnya, yang aku tahu dan dengar, justru kau yang tidak suka melakukan _skinship_ di tempat umum, Bee. Jadi, aku tadi hanya khawatir jika kau merasa tak nyaman."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Dari mana Chanyeol mendapatkan informasi konyol seperti itu.

"Huh? Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Eng.. aku mendengarnya dari teman-temanmu."

"Oh, astaga. Itu tidak benar _Giant._ "

"A-ah.. Benarkah?"

"Ung. Itu informasi bohong."

"Jadi... kau tidak risih melakukan _skinship_?"

"Tentu Chan, tentu. Kau bahkan bisa menciumku sekarang juga. _Cause I'm yours, my_ Giant."

fin.

Pojok:

kembali lagi dengan drabble yg makin gaje..


	19. Matic

Pagi itu, Baekhyun berangkat kuliah sendiri. Kekasihnya yang biasa menjemput tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Padahal semalam Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan menjemput.

Baekhyun berangkat menaiki si Justin kesayangannya. Ya benar Justin, kalian tidak salah baca. Tapi... Justin yang ini bukan si penyanyi terkenal itu, bukan juga si mantannya Selena Gomez, apalagi mantan saya-ehh. Sama sekali bukan.

Justin yang ini adalah nama motor kesayangan milik Byun Baekhyun. Motor matic yang bodynya ramping-seperti pinggang Baekhyun-berwarna pink cetar. Sampai-sampai orang yang melihatnya akan memicing. Saking membuat sakit mata.

Tidak cocok memang. Tapi yah, begitulah Baekhyun. Memiliki pemikiran yang agak-sangat-aneh dan out of the box. Cocok sih jika disandingkan dengan kekasih yodanya. Sama-sama anehnya.

Oke, kembali ke Baekhyun. Dengan santai Baekhyun mengendarai si Justin. Tidak terburu-buru karena kelasnya hari ini akan dimulai dua jam lagi. Pikirnya tak apa sesekali berkendara seperti siput.

Saat ia sampai di lampu merah dekat kampusnya, Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya yang sipit itu. Ia melihat kekasihnya, persis di depannya.

'Bangsat'. Makinya dalam hati. 'Kenapa yoda jelek itu tidak datang menjemput dan sekarang malah ada di sini?'

'Minta dihajar ya si bodoh ini? Berani-beraninya dia.' Terus memaki-maki dalam hati.

Saat lampu berubah hijau, dengan segera Baekhyun menyusul kekasihnya. Hampir menyalip, sebelum ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada kekasihnya.

Seketika ia urung untuk menyalip dan memilih untuk menepi. Sedikit menenangkan hatinya setelah melihat sesuatu yang tidak lazim tadi. Rasanya Baekhyun masih syok. Setelah hatinya sudah tenang, Baekhyun kembali menuju kampusnya.

Dari gerbang masuk ia melihat kekasihnya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Segera Baekhyun memarkirkan si Justin. Dan menghampiri si yoda.

"Aku mau kita putus."

Tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun mengutarakan maksudnya. Senyum lebar-terkesan idiot-Chanyeol saat melihat kekasih mungilnya tiba-tiba luntur.

"Hah? Coba ulangi sekali lagi?!"

"Pu.tus! Aku mau kita putus!"

"Ta-tapi kenapa Bee? Apa karena aku tidak menjemputmu tadi? Maafkan aku sayang, tapi jangan minta putus," mohonnya, bahkan mata Chanyeol sampai berkaca-kaca. Dan ekspresinya-ewhh-seperti bocah minta digampar.

"Bukan itu! Pokoknya aku minta putus!"

Baekhyun segera berlari saat kalimat terakhir itu terucap.

"Berhenti Baek! Atau kau akan ku cium!"

Chanyeol berlari mengejar dan segera meraih lengan Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya kenapa?! Jangan kekanak-kanakan seperti ini, Bee!" Nada Chanyeol sedikit meninggi, karena emosi.

"Aku malu bodoh! Aku malu melihatmu di lampu merah naik motor bonceng tiga dengan Kris dan Sehun!" Baekhyun balas berteriak.

"Apa kalian tidak sadar?! Kalian itu kelebihan kalsium! Sama sekali tidak cocok naik motor matic, bonceng tiga lagi! Kau dengar itu? Bon.ceng ti.ga!!! Argh aku malu sekali melihatnya!"

Chanyeol hanya melongo mendengar kekasih mungilnya berteriak.

'Apa salahnya dengan bonceng tiga?' batin Chanyeol.

Fin.

Oke. Gw tau ini aneh. Tapi idenya tiba-tiba muncul gitu aja pas liat ada anak SMA bonceng tiga di depan gw tadi pagi.

Jangan lupa rr. :3


	20. Photography

"Aku mohon Chanyeol-ssi, bantu aku dalam proyek kali ini," seru Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol masih terpana. Bingung bagaimana menolak secara halus tanpa menyakiti si mungil.

"A-anu, maaf Baekhyun-ssi, aku tidak bisa," akhirnya Chanyeol mengucapkan penolakan dengan sedikit terbata.

Baekhyun yang mendengar penolakan Chanyeol kemudian menunjukkan raut sedihnya. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, justru terlihat menggemaskan.

"Aku akan membayarmu berapapun. Tapi ku mohon bantu aku," Baekhyun terus-menerus memohon.

"Bukan karena bayaran yang kecil, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa Baekhyun-ssi."

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf, cari orang lain saja. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Aku tanya kenapa Chanyeol-ssi?!" Karena kesal, Baekhyun sedikit menaikan nadanya.

Chanyeol yang ikut-ikutan kesal kemudian membentak, "ya! Kau ini sudah tau jika aku menyukaimu, tapi malah mengajak aku bekerja sama denganmu. Dan ini bukan proyek biasa. Kau memintaku untuk memotretmu yang sedang bertelanjang. Ku ulangi lagi TE-LAN-JANG. Kau pikir aku bisa tahan hah?! Kau pikir aku tidak akan kelepasan?! Aish. Aku ini laki-laki normal Baekhyun-ssi."

"Ya tidak usah berhenti jika kelepasan," Baekhyun menjawab dengan kalem.

Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangakan mulutnya. Tidak menyangka dengan jawaban si mungil.

Fin.


End file.
